Les Hippogriffes ne pondent pas d'oeufs !
by Ellewyl
Summary: Un Ron traumatisé, un Snape émotif, une McGo sadique, un Harry blasé, un Draco éclaté et avec ce résumé, vous êtes vraiment bien avancés /Première fiction, indulgence demandée / Anciennement appelée BOUM


Titre : BOUM OS

Auteur : Ellewyl

Pairing : Harry/Draco

Disclaimer : ...Grmmbl... Pas à moi... J.K ROWLING... Grmmmbl...

Rating : M ( _tout petit petit petit petit petit M_ ) **Il n'y a pas un truc entre T et M ? J'en sais rien moi, W par exemple ?**

Pourquoi la refaire ?

Je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était très courte ^^

Alors je vais la rajouter en One-Shot, pour plus de confort =D

Bonne lecture

* * *

**BOUM ~~ One-Shot**

* * *

"Alors Potter, t'es prêt à te faire ratatiner par Serpentard pendant le match ?"

Harry haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et ricana :

-- Crabbe, tu m'impressiones, tu as utilisé un mot de quatre syllabes ! Et tu t'es souvenu qu'il y avait un match ? Manque de bol, c'était la semaine dernière et vous avez perdu !

Le gorille grogna, pour la forme, n'ayant rien compris. Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire et le rouquin s'exclama :

-- Je suis persuadé que c'est Malefoy qui le rend stupide ! Regardes Mione, quand la fouine n'est pas là, il parle ! Je suis sûr qu'il sait écrire !

Les trois Gryffondors s'éloignèrent sous les rires de leur classe, se rendant tous ensemble à leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

-- Alors le Balafré, pas encore mort ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé et lança :

-- Quel dommage, Crabbe va redevenir idiot ! Pauvre Malefoy et je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir là, que ferais-tu sans moi ?

Les Gryffondors ayant saisi l'allusion éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant et peu intelligent.  
Harry poussa même le sarcasme à tapoter l'épaule de Draco dans un soupir théatral. Etrangement, Draco ne répliqua pas, grimaçant de douleur, faisant redoubler le rire de Seamus et Ron, les deux plus bruyants.  
== Pendant le cours, avec un Binns encore plus... soporifique que d'habitude, une Hermione prenant des notes, Un Ron somnolant et un Harry... écrivant et souriant fréquemment ???  
Ron se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son ami et demanda :

-- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

-- Rien ! S'exclama celui-ci un peu trop vite pour que ce soit crédible.

Ron fronça les sourcils, ayant eu le temps d'apercevoir "...solé de t'avoir mordu mais c'était trop doul...". Il secoua légèrement Hermione, la dérangeant dans ses notes:

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ronald ?

-- Mione, Harry parle tout seul par écrit !

-- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-- Je te jure, c'est trop bizarre !

La jeune fille soupira et se pencha par-dessus Ron pour voir la table du Survivant et retint un léger sursaut de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit des lettres s'afficher d'elles-même sur le cahier, ce à quoi Harry répondait :

-- Non, mais tu aurais pu éviter, ça fait mal !

-- Si tu veux on arrête...

-- Potter t'es trop susceptible ! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si j'ai mal à l'épaule, je tiens à te le rappeler.

-- Oh oh ! Le grand Malefoy connaît la douleur ? Je te signale à mon tour que je n'avais pas les mains libres et que la seule chose que j'avais sous les dents pour ne pas crier, c'était cette partie de ton corps.

-- Bah, je te l'ai rendu, non ? Grâce à moi tu as une superbe marque au creux du cou !

-- Arrête de prendre cet air sadique, tu ressembles à un pervers. C'est à quelle heure ce soir ?

-- Vers 23 heures, d'accord ? Vincent, Gregory, Blaise et les autres commencent à se poser des questions sur mes activités nocturnes.

-- Haha ! Tu crois que je ne sens pas ton air ravi ? Tu adores ça autant que moi. Tu n'es qu'un menteur Malefoy !

-- Et toi tu es observé.

Harry referma violemment son livre en se retournant vivement et rougit en masquant son sourire devant l'air ébahi de ses deux meilleurs amis.  
Ron fit le poisson quelques secondes, regardant sans voir Snape et Mc Gonagall entrer dans la salle pour distribuer les lettres d'autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et finit par hurler :

-- Harry, tu couches avec Malefoy ???

*BOUM*  
*BOUM*  
*BOUM*

-- J'ignorais qu'un fantôme pouvait s'évanouir et faire tant de bruit en tombant, fit Seamus d'un air interessé ( _C'est pas un peu Hors-Sujet ?_ -_- Si si, t'inquiètes pas, je divaguais _)

Les autres fixaient Harry et Draco d'un air _légèrement_ incrédule. Les deux intéressés se regardèrent, cillèrent, perplexes, et surprenant tout le monde, ils éclatèrent de rire.  
Voir le Survivant en pleine crise de fou rire était rare...  
Voir le Prince des Serpentards en pleine crise de fou rire était encore plus rare.  
Mais voir les deux élèves les plus populaires de l'école censés se haïr en train de se tenir les côtes ensemble était une vision qu'on pourrait qualifier de collector.  
Bref, le professeur Mc Gonagall se releva doucement, soutenue par Hermione et dit :

-- Potter, Malefoy, vous restez ici.

Snape se réveilla, se releva sans aide, regarda Binns avec le même air que Seamus et haussa les épaules avant de refermer la porte, les enfermant tous les cinq.

-- Potter, le sortilège du Prince serait utile pour les petis crétins euh... malins qui écoutent aux portes.

Harry haussa un sourcil et marmonna "Assurdiato" sans mêm y penser, l'air très peu concerné. Mc Gonagall ricana en regardant ses deux élèves et lança sa bombe :

-- Le fait que vous sortiez ensemble est une très bonne couverture messieurs. Vous êtes à partir de maintenant officiellement ensemble.

*BOUM*

-- Severus, debout, vous êtes parfaitement ridicule De plus, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, l'homophobie est parfaitement réprouvée dans cette école, et vous n'imaginez pas tous les couples homosexuels qu'il y a à Poudlard.

-- Minerva, avez vous perdu l'esprit ? Potter et Draco ? Le jour où ils seront amoureux, les hyppogriffes pondront des oeufs ! Draco, vous ne dîtes rien ? Potter ! Mais réagissez bon dieu ! **(** _Reflexion de l'auteur :_** Est-ce que Snape croit en Dieu ? )**

-- Severus votre langage! Ils ne disent rien car ils savent... eux, qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Vous pouvez aller manger, ajouta-t-elle en sortant, l'air de rien.

Harry soupira et lança :

-- Allons manger mon ange.

-- Je te suis mon coeur.

Ils sortirent tranquillement, l'air un peu abasourdi, suivis par un Snape aussi incrédule que Dudley devant un dictionnaire.

LE SOIR, 23H00, LISIERE DE LA FORÊT INTERDITE :

-- Harry, tu penses qu'on devrait leur dire ? Demanda Draco, la tête sur les jambes de son apparente Némésis, assis au pied d'un arbre.

Harry passa machinalement sa main dans les cheveux blonds en regardant la lune et il soupira :

-- Tu imagines ce que Parkinson dirait ? Et Ron ? Ils seraient bons pour St Mangouste.

-- Et pour le professeur Snape ?

-- Si on trouve un moyen amusant de lui faire savoir, je veux bien

Draco acquiesça et rougit légèrement, troublé par le soupir de bien être qu'il avait laissé échapper avant de demander :

-- On... commence ?

-- Ne prends pas cet air gêné Draco, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le faisait.

Deux ombres qui espionnait sans remords hoquetèrent et sortirent de l'ombre en hurlant :

-- Harry ! Comment oses-tu nous faire ça ? Tu aurais pu prévenir !

Les deux corps se redresèrent, le blond poussa un grognement, tandis que la main d'Harry quitta les mèches avec lesquelles elle jouait pour se poser, apaisante, sur l'épaule du Serpentard. Le brun sourit et dit :

-- Désolé, mais le secret était un ordre de Dumby...bledore. Et je vous signale que je n'ai pas le choix. Vous voulez voir ?

Ron rougit violemment et Hermione fronça les sourcils :

-- Naaaaaaan ! On va vous laisser !

-- La ferma Ron ! Moi je veux voir. Vous avez commencé quand ?

*BOUM*

-- Tu es stupide Ron, debout ! Regarde avant de te faire des idées trop hâtives.

La jeune fille eut un semi sourire et entraîna son ami près de l'arbre où ils s'assirent, regardant les deux rivaux face-à-face. Ron détourna le regard, les joues cramoisies, une main se tenant fermement le nez.  
Draco fit apparaître un objet brillant et docilement, Harry lui tourna le dos. Le blond lui attacha avec un rictus amusé, les menottes argentées aux poignets. Quand Harry se retourna, les deux autres purent voir l'instrument de torture.

*BOUM*

-- Laissez, je m'en occupe, fit Hermione avec un soupir las.

*CLAC*

-- Debout !

-- Woh ma tête...

Draco se rapprocha de Harry et l'enlaça :

-- Tu es prêt ?

-- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

Harry posa sa joue sur lépaule musclée de Draco et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes ou personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait mais ils étaient sûrs qu'ils se passait quelque chose, des étincelle rouges et vertes crépitaient autour d'eux, dans un ballet effrayant et fantastique. Au bout de ce laps de temps, Harry s'effondra:

-- HARRY ! Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-- Granger, immobilise-moi ce crétin et je te bénis, lança Draco en s'agenouillant calmement auprès du Survivant évanoui.

Hermione eut un sourire légèrement sadique et posa ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin.

*BOUM*

-- J'ai droit à ta bénédiction Malefoy, s'écria-t-elle, toute contente.

Draco posa ses mains sur la poitrine à moitié nue de Harry et le massa doucement. Le jeune homme papillona des cils et se redressa, soutenu par Draco.

-- Pardon, je me suis relâché.

-- C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Hermione, pour éclairer ta lanterne, Dray et moi, nous nous entraînons à lancer des sorts, sans les mains. Cet été, où Dumbledore et moi n'étions pas là, nous nous entraînions à lancer des sorts sans baguette avec Dray. Maintenant qu'on y arrive, nous nous entraînons à lancer ces mêmes sortilèges sans les mains, par la pensée si tu préfères.

-- Je vois. Et pour le moment ?

-- On a chaud, on peine, mais hier, Drago a réussi à m'éxpédier dans le Saule Cogneur. Heureusement qu'on la vite calmé. Et vive Mme Pomfresh !! Bon, reprenons. Dray, enlèves-moi ma chemise, s'il te plaît.

Les deux garçons maintenant torses nus se remirent dans leur position initiale et recommencèrent à ne rien dire. Puis, soudainement, Draco s'envola :

-- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh !! Harry, fais-moi redescendre !!

-- Attends deux secondes.

*VLAM BOUM*

-- Aïeuh ! J'ai mal au dos !

-- Excuse-moi Draco, je ne comptais pas t'envoyer ce sortilège là.

-- Le principal, c'est que ça ait marché.

-- Harry, appela Hermione, je vais rentrer avec Ron, il commence à se faire tard.

-- OK, bonne nuit Mione.

-- A toi aussi Harry. Et à toi également Draco, bonne nuit.

-- Merci Grang -Aïe Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?- Pfff... bonne nuit Hermione.

Hermione partit en soutenant Ron, dont les capacités intellectuelles semblaient être réduites au même niveau que celles de Lockhart.  
Il y eu quelques minutes de silence, puis Draco murmura :

-- Harry... finalement, on ne dit rien ?

-- Je ne sais pas Dray, je vais y réfléchir, et je te dis ça demain ? En attendant, si on faisait une pause ?

-- J'attendais que tu me le demandes fit le Serpentard avec un léger sourire.

Ils s'assirent et Draco s'adossa à un tronc d'arbre tandis que Harry se blotissait contre son torse, entre ses jambes. Le jeune homme aux yeux vert émeraude pencha la tête en arrière, de façon à être au creux du cou de son rival attitré.

Peu de paroles...  
Une nuit calme pour deux êtres amoureux...  
Un parfum de bonheur apparemment éphémère...  
Deux bouches qui se frôlent, timidement, hésitantes et vibrantes, peu certaines de ce doux contact entre elles, puis qui se touchent, se dévorent...  
Deux langues qui dansent, ballet mystique et magique, caché ou à ciel ouvert, cela ne leur importe pas tant qu'on ne les sépare pas...  
Deux cavités éxplorées passionnément, presque violemment...  
Deux corps enlacés, nus, des vêtements éparpillés...  
Deux corps passionnés, désirés, qui se prouvent leur amour avec la lune scintillante en seul témoin de leur douce union...  
Un ange blond, enserrant la taille de son amant avec ses jambes, gémissant, criant et suppliant le doux prénom du dominant...  
Un ange brun léchant, suçant, mordillant avidemment la peau laiteuse de son amant, aimant de toutes ses forces le dominé...  
Un cri de jouissance commun...  
Deux coeurs et deux êtres retombant essoufflés mais comblés au possible de s'être rapprochés ne serait-ce qu'un instant de l'unité, la symbiose parfaite, ne faisant enfin plus qu'un...

-- Dray ?

-- Hmm ?

-- Je t'aime.

-- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour ...

LENDEMAIN MATIN, GRANDE SALLE, PETIT DEJEUNER :

-- Draco chéri, tu vas bien ?

-- Oui Pansy, je vais bien, répondit le jeune homme avec un soupir las.

-- Pourquoi boîtes-tu alors ?

-- J'ai mal au cu... au dos.

Draco eut une légère grimace en s'asseyant. Il rencontra deux orbes émeraudes clairement amusées, grogna et s'apprêtait à rembarrer son amant/petit ami secret quand le regard du concerné se rempli d'amour et Harry lui fit un signe de tête discret vers la porte avant de s'y diriger tranquillement.  
Draco fronça les sourcils et se leva pour à son tour prendre la sortie, faisant taire le monologue inintéressant et incessant de Pansy. La cour du jeune homme décida de le suivre plus ou **moins** discrètement. Ils aperçurent le dos de Draco et, avec les Oreilles A Ralonge des Weasley numéro 4 et 5 ils purent entendre sa conversation avec son mystérieux interlocuteur :

-- Alors, comment va ton dos ?

-- Rigole pas, ça fait mal ! La prochaine fois, c'est pour ta pomme !

-- On verra... ok ok si tu veux ! Regarde, j'ai repensé à notre conversation d'hier avec votre crétin de directeur de maison. Tu voulais qu'on lui dise, n'est-ce pas ?

-- Oui, ce serait mieux. Et on devrait en parler à Mc Gonagall aussi.

-- Je pense qu'elle s'en doute, tu sais. Bref, regarde ceci.

-- Mais c'est... Ha ! Bon sang, tu as vraiment un côté Serpentard toi !

-- Moui, le Choixpeau à longtemps balancé entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et tu sais pourquoi il a choisi Gryffondor ?

-- Quoi ? Non raconte. Attend, on rentre en même temps, on va donner cela à Snape.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, suivis par les yeux médusés des chiens du blond.

-- En fait, c'est que je t'ai trouvé beaucoup trop con !

-- ... TOI !

Pansy retint un hurlement et s'évanouit en voyant son Draco se jeter sur Potter pour le chatouiller impitoyablement.

-- Hahaha... arrête... hahaha... pard... haha... pardon... pitiééééééééééé.... hahahahahaha....

-- Mouais... ça va pour cette fois.

-- Dis... tu sais que assis comme ça sur mes hanches, tu me fais envie ?

-- Arrête on pourrait nous entendre !

-- Hé au fait ! Là tu es au dessus, donc ce soir, c'est moi !

Harry partit en courant, mort de rire, Draco sur ses talons :

-- Reviens ici ! J'te jure que je vais te...

Harry s'assit le plus rapidement possible et prit une part de tarte à la mélasse et en enfourna avec grâce et classe une énorme bouchée en désignant Snape à Draco qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Le Serpentard passa derrière Harry et lui colla une tape derrière la tête, lui faisant recracher sa tarte au visage de Neville, provoquant les rires de la tablée.  
Le blond déposa un paquet soigneusement emballé devant le professeur de potions et se rassit à sa table.  
Snape jeta un regard méfiant au paquet, comme si c'eut été une bombe, croisa les yeux amusés et narquois des deux amants et celui intrigué de Mc Gonagall et ouvrit le présent devant le silence curieux, total et quasi-religieux de la Grande Salle.  
Dans une boîte, une jolie coquille d'oeuf et dedans, avec gravé sur le front les lettres "H" et "D" chacun, deux magnifiques bébés hyppogriffes lui faisaient les yeux doux, s'extripant des dernières coquilles d'oeufs qui leur restaient dans les pattes.  
Deux grand éclats de rire retentirent, suivis d'un ricanement sonore, d'un juron et d'un grand...

***BOUM***

* * *

**Fin du One-Shot**

* * *

En fait, je la trouve mieux en OS cette fiction...

_Darkel :_ Moi aussi...

_Moi :_ Depuis quand tu es d'accord avec ce que je dis ?

_Darkel :_ Depuis qu'un OS donne l'illusion que tu racontes moins de conn*ries...

_Moi :_ Maiiiiieuh !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires ! La prochaine sera une fiction SasuNaru :D

Ps : Est-ce plus compréhensible ainsi PirateOfHogwarts ?  
Je te remercie encore pour ton message ( _le deuxième hein ! XD_ )


End file.
